


Однажды не в сказке

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Kill Bill (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Retelling, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Последнее, что слышит Эмма перед тем, как погрузиться во тьму, – до странного четкий голос, задающий самый нелепый вопрос в мире:<br/>– Кого оставляем, мать или ребенка?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вторая жертва

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг, возможен небольшой ООС персонажей.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

_Боль.  
      Она накатывает сразу, как только Эмма возвращается, пронизывает тело насквозь и собирается в животе, пульсируя там короткими толчками. Эмма стонет.  
      Ее куда-то везут: она чувствует, как подпрыгивает на неровностях ее тело. Все так мутно… Эмму тошнит. Над головой какой-то шум и неясные тени. Ее руку трогают – и боль постепенно уходит.  
      По глазам бьет резкий белый свет, и почти сразу сверху наплывает какая-то бесформенная масса. Последнее, что слышит Эмма перед тем, как погрузиться во тьму, – до странного четкий голос, задающий самый нелепый вопрос в мире:  
      – Кого оставляем, мать или ребенка?  
  
_       Небольшой аккуратный домик с зеленой подстриженной лужайкой словно бы объявлял всему миру: «Смотрите, какой я чистенький, красивый и опрятный, какой я _респектабельный_ ». Эмма припарковалась прямо напротив выложенной беленькой плиткой дорожки, в сумерках выделявшейся среди травы особенно ярко, и скептически хмыкнула. Кое-кто неплохо устроился за счет ее несчастья.  
      В ответ на мелодичную трель звонка послышался стук каблучков, и вскоре дверь распахнулась.  
      – Алекс, ты сегодня рано, – начала невысокая блондинка, одновременно вытирая руки о передник, – и осеклась, увидев Эмму. На ее лице отразился ужас. – Это не я! – поспешно отступая вглубь дома, воскликнула она. – Я ничего не сделала!  
      – Вот и расскажешь, что именно ты _не_ сделала, – жестко ответила Эмма, захлопывая за собой дверь.  
  
**«Одна из участниц заговора – Эшли, нынешняя миссис Арчибальд Хоппер. Тогда она была простой прачкой, матерью-одиночкой с крохотным ребенком на руках. Ей сделали выгодное предложение: деньги, престижный университет для дочери, муж – в обмен на то, чтобы стать кормилицей твоему ребенку. Неизвестно, что пообещали – или чем угрожали – местному психоаналитику, но только они с Эшли поженились спустя всего месяц после того, как ты сбежала».**  
  
      Внутри дом оказался не менее респектабельным, чем снаружи. Всюду на стенах висели фотографии «идеальной» семьи: Эшли, какой-то рыжий невзрачный мужичок – видимо, пресловутый Арчи Хоппер, и маленькая девочка.  
      – На кухню? – довольно дружелюбно по своим меркам предложила Эмма.  
      Эшли кивнула и пошла вперед.  
      – Кофе?  
      – Да, пожалуй. С сахаром и сливками.  
      Твою мать, прям какой-то светский раут!  
      – Я знаю, что десять лет назад ты согласилась кормить своим молоком моего сына. Я лишь хочу знать, где он сейчас, – сказала Эмма, покручивая в руках кружку с кофе. – Ответь – и я уйду. И никто не пострадает.  
      – Я… – Было видно, что в безупречной миссис Хоппер борются страх перед таинственным мистером Голдом, до которого Эмме еще предстояло добраться, и, собственно, перед ней. Судя по всему, пока перевешивал второй – все-таки Голд далеко, а она здесь.  
  
_– У тебя есть ответ на все? Как мне растить ребенка, если я работаю с утра до ночи?_  
      _– Ну, мадам мэр, вы же каким-то образом собирались это делать, когда неделю назад просили меня подобрать вам младенца, – в голосе Голда слышится неприкрытая усмешка._  
 _Регина пренебрежительно фыркает, пытаясь скрыть смущение._  
 _– Но я не думала, что это случится так скоро. Я рассчитывала, что у меня будет время подготовиться. Да у меня дома даже кроватки для него нет._  
 _– Я что-нибудь придумаю…_  
 _И в тоне Голда звучит такая уверенность в себе, что кажется, будто он сейчас щелкнет пальцами – и все исполнится по его велению._  
 _Залитый безжизненным белым светом – какой бывает только в больницах – коридор отнюдь не пустует. Голд манит к себе пальцем бесцветную девушку, возящую по кафельному полу шваброй._  
 _– Эшли – тебя ведь так зовут? – подойди-ка сюда._  
 _Девушка повинуется и застывает перед ним, испуганно хлопая большими и по-коровьи туповатыми голубыми глазами._  
 _– У тебя же есть ребенок? – заходит издалека Голд. – Девочка. И поэтому тебе приходится подрабатывать здесь уборщицей?_  
 _Лицо Эшли искажается, она истошно вопит:_  
 _– Нет! Я вам ее не отдам!_  
 _– Тише, тише, – Голд примирительно выставляет ладони перед собой. – Никто не собирается отнимать у тебя ребенка. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты побыла кормилицей для еще одного младенца – пусть он поживет с тобой несколько месяцев. И за это ты получишь столько денег, что тебе не придется работать._  
 _На лице Эшли появляется выражение мучительного раздумья._  
 _– Соглашайся, – продолжает Голд, – и твоя дочь будет учиться в Бостонском университете._  
 _Эшли улыбается. Она почти согласна._  
 _– А можно?.._  
 _– Что?_  
 _– Дочке нужен отец…_  
 _– Будет, – Голд треплет Эшли по щеке и вдруг резко хватает ее двумя пальцами за подбородок. Та пищит от страха и неожиданной боли. – Но запомни: никто не должен знать, что это за ребенок._  
  
      Хлопнула входная дверь, и спустя несколько секунд в кухне появилась девочка в полосатой шапочке и с рюкзачком. Дочь Эшли. Ровесница ее ребенка.  
      – Познакомься, милая, это тетя… – Эшли запнулась и умоляюще посмотрела на Эмму.  
      – Тетя Эмма, – милостиво улыбнулась та.  
      – Тетя Эмма, – повторила миссис-супер-домохозяйка и нервно добавила: – иди к себе, Алекс. Нам с тетей Эммой нужно кое-что обсудить, ладно?  
      Девочка кивнула и убежала.  
      Эмма проводила ее взглядом и повернулась к Эшли.  
      – Так что?  
      На нее смотрело дуло пистолета. Похоже, она недооценила степень влияния мистера Голда в этом городе.  
      – Убирайся вон, тварь, – прошипела Эшли; ее руки тряслись, лицо было перекошено. – Убирайся, или богом клянусь – я тебя продырявлю, сука!  
      – Спокойно, спокойно, – Эмма потянулась, чтобы поставить кружку на стол.  
      Раздался выстрел, и от кружки остались одни воспоминания.  
      Эмма нырнула под стол, спасаясь от второго выстрела, не замедлившего последовать.  
      Видит небо, она этого не хотела! И не она это начала.  
      Перевернутый стол надежно прижал Эшли к стене, та выстрелила в третий раз, прошив древесину насквозь… а потом потрясенно опустила голову, глядя на торчащий из-под ключицы нож.  
      – Ты меня убила, – прошептала она.  
      – Я не стану извиняться, – грубо ответила Эмма и рывком вытянула нож из тела.  
      Труп миссис Хоппер мгновение постоял, поддерживаемый столом, а затем сполз на пол.  
      Эмма обернулась на шорох – в дверях стояла Алекс и не сводила с нее немигающего взгляда. Ни криков, ни слез – ничего. Эмма нахмурилась:  
      – Я не хотела, чтобы так получилось. Но твоя мама мне угрожала. Если захочешь отплатить мне, я буду ждать.  
      И ушла.  
      В свете зажегшихся с наступлением ночи фонарей дом все так же казался образцом респектабельности.


	2. Печаль убийцы

_Эмма приходит в себя, и ей все еще больно. Саднит рассеченная скула, ноют ушибленные ребра, но ужаснее всего сосущая пустота в животе. Она судорожно ощупывает плоский, обвисший живот и кричит, кричит… Немедленно появляется деловитая медсестра – она вкалывает Эмме что-то, и та проваливается в сон без сновидений._  
    _Когда Эмма вываливается в реальность второй раз, за окном палаты льет как из ведра, а рядом с ней сидит миловидная брюнетка в бежевой вязаной кофте._  
 _– Привет, – брюнетка улыбается и поправляет одеяла._  
 _Во всем теле Эммы ужасная слабость, и она вспоминает о пустоте – ее маленький больше не с ней…_  
 _– Где, – выдыхает она едва слышным шепотом – в горле будто наждак, губы спеклись._  
 _Брюнетка берет с тумбочки стакан воды и поит Эмму. Та благодарно улыбается и повторяет вопрос. Лицо брюнетки грустнеет на глазах – даже брови опускаются поникшими стебельками._  
 _– Мне очень жаль, – говорит она, и Эмме достаточно._  
 _Ее сотрясают беззвучные, бесслезные рыдания, брюнетка снова дает ей воды – и щебечет, щебечет… Ее зовут Мэри Маргарет, вообще-то она школьная учительница, но еще работает волонтером в больнице, и Эмме очень повезло, что она осталась жива после пули в живот и аварии, и шериф послал запрос в полицию штата, потому что так положено при огнестрельных ранениях…_  
 _– Когда? – отрывисто спрашивает Эмма, мгновенно успокаиваясь и отставляя стакан._  
 _– Вчера, – отвечает Мэри Маргарет, явно удивленная такой резкой переменой в настроении больной._  
 _Значит, у нее дня три на восстановление._  
 _А потом она перехватит тех, кого послали за ней, и через них выйдет на заказчиков._  
 _И снова станет тем, что она есть._  
  
      Задрипанный мотель в пригороде – не лучшее место для приятного времяпрепровождения. А уж селиться там надолго… Но в ее нынешней ситуации Эмме выбирать не приходилось. Все-таки невыполнение заказа поделом считается серьезным нарушением правил. Но она не могла… На сенатора ей было плевать, как и на его расфуфыренную женушку, не расстающуюся с бокалом мартини даже за завтраком. Но у них были дети…  
      Нет, она не могла.  
      Поэтому сейчас Эмма сидела на продавленной кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и бездумно пялилась в экран ноутбука.  
      В окошке почтового агента было открыто входящее сообщение – что само по себе удивительно, учитывая, как тщательно Эмма заметала следы.  
  
**От кого: Неизвестный отправитель  
      Кому: Эмма Свон  
      «Доброго времени суток.  
      Я точно знаю, что сейчас тебя переполняет изумление, ты задаешься вопросом – откуда этот «мистер икс» знает мой личный е-мейл и мое настоящее имя? Но ответ на него ты получишь при личной встрече. Почему я уверен, что она состоится? Ответ прост.  
      Ты помнишь городок под названием Сторибрук?  
      Ты помнишь, что там произошло?  
      Ты уверена, что твой ребенок мертв?»**  
  
      Эмма перечитывала и перечитывала эти три строчки, не в силах заставить себя опустить взгляд ниже. Она давно оплакала свое горе, а за прошедшие пять лет смирилась с потерей. Разумом смирилась. Но память сердца оказалась сильнее, и теперь оно трепыхалось где-то в горле, мешая дышать и заставляя судорожно хвататься за шею. Эмма утерла выступившие слезы и взяла себя в руки. Все это могло быть ловушкой.  
      Могло.  
      Но…  
      Она начала читать дальше.  
      Пятнадцать минут спустя ее темный шевроле уже катил по трассе.  
      Когда фары высветили указатель на обочине, Эмма невольно вздрогнула: он часто являлся ей в кошмарах. Но когда сразу за каменным основанием указателя она увидела свой старый фольксваген-жук, ее буквально заколотило. Эмма с хрустом надавила на педаль тормоза и выбралась наружу.  
      От машины мало что осталось: дверей, лобового и заднего окон нет, сиденья сгнили, а жизнерадостный желтый цвет оказался погребен под ржавчиной. Эмма обошла фольксваген по кругу, вздохнула – и вернулась за руль.  
      Ей не хотелось светиться в городе, поэтому, как только она увидела проселочную дорогу, уходящую куда-то вбок, то сразу и свернула.  
      Дорога оканчивалась перед домом – огромным и на вид заброшенным. Но нет – в окне второго этажа колыхнулись занавески, и не успела Эмма подняться на крыльцо, как тяжелая входная дверь распахнулась настежь, и навстречу ей буквально вылетел мужчина. Молодой, симпатичный, с безуминкой в глазах, он, не снижая скорости, подлетел к ней и затряс ее руку.  
      – Я знал! Я знал, что этот день настанет! – восклицал он. – И вот ты здесь!  
      – Я здесь, – настороженно согласилась Эмма, на всякий пожарный нащупывая левой рукой рукоятку пистолета.  
      – Джефферсон, – представился мужчина, вдруг отступил и церемонно поклонился. – Будьте моей гостьей.  
      Эмма склонила голову набок.  
      – Сперва ответьте мне на один вопрос, Джефферсон.  
      – Хоть на сотню! – мужчина нетерпеливо подскакивал на месте.  
      – Это вы написали мне письмо? – спросила Эмма – и тут же поняла: нет, не он. Такое искреннее недоумение невозможно сыграть. Кроме того, чутье ей подсказывало, что искать нужно непосредственно в Сторибруке. – Ладно, можете не отвечать. Я принимаю приглашение.


	3. История Мэри Маргарет

**«Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но в Сторибруке тебе лгали все. Без исключения. Даже та милая и невинная, как овечка, волонтерша-учительница. Помнишь ее? Темненькая, улыбчивая, сочащаяся пониманием и сочувствием. Мэри Маргарет. Ты возразишь, что она не могла быть во всем этом замешана, она ведь так помогала тебе, дежурила у твоей постели… Тогда спроси у миссис Нолан – что стало с первой женой ее мужа?»**  
  
_– Что?! Что нам делать, Дэвид?! – Мэри Маргарет в истерике мечется между окнами, поминутно выглядывая на улицу и шарахаясь назад. В каждом прохожем ей мерещится шериф Грэм._  
      _– Надо закончить начатое… – неуверенно тянет Дэвид, изо всех сил стараясь не оглядываться на темнеющий проем гостиной, где лежит его жена._  
 _Усыпить и связать Кэтрин оказалось легким делом, но убить… Ни у кого из них не хватало духу на это. Нельзя просто взять и вогнать нож в сердце спящего человека._  
 _– Давай! Давай, пойди и убей ее! – взвизгивает Мэри Маргарет, комкая в руках платок. – Голд обещал помочь с… телом. Он обещал!_  
 _– А если попросить его?.. – Дэвид кивает головой в сторону гостиной. – Он наверняка мастер в таких делах._  
 _Мэри хохочет – смех переходит в икоту, и она жадно пьет._  
 _– И задолжать ему до конца жизни? Ну уж нет._  
 _Время идет, Кэтрин просыпается. Она недоуменно ворочается на диване, зовет своего вероломного мужа и наконец падает на пол, разбивая в кровь нос и губы. Теперь она не кричит, только стонет и тихо плачет._  
 _Нервы Мэри Маргарет не выдерживают._  
 _– Мистер Голд? Да, это я. Не могли бы вы приехать? Да, у нас возникли… сложности._  
 _– Так я и думал, – говорит Голд, появляясь у них на пороге четверть часа спустя, и довольно потирает руки. С ним пришли двое мужчин подозрительного вида, похожие не то на горилл, не то на троллей. – Туда! – командует Голд. – Мешок на голову и в фургон._  
 _Мэри Маргарет жмется к стене, когда мимо нее проносят извивающееся тело. Дэвид же предпочел вообще не показываться._  
 _– Вы… вы сделаете это? – спрашивает она и отчего-то краснеет, точно школьница, застуканная с сигаретой._  
 _– Не волнуйтесь, дорогуша, вы ее больше не увидите. Пусть ваш отважный любовник зайдет завтра к мэру – та отдаст ему документы, подтверждающие развод. Официально Кэтрин Нолан уехала в Бостон. – Голд щурится, как сытый кот, наблюдая за терзаниями Мэри Маргарет._  
 _А она не знает, что сказать. Спасибо – так разве за такое благодарят?_  
 _– Мы в расчете? – выпаливает она и захлопывает рот, испугавшись звука собственного голоса, напоминающего хриплое карканье._  
 _Голд внезапно оказывается совсем близко и с какой-то издевательской нежностью проводит набалдашником трости по ее щеке._  
 _– Конечно. Как в детской игре. «Я не скажу, если ты не скажешь», – Голд откровенно смеется над ней, но она стоит и смотрит._  
 _Это совсем другая детская игра. «Кошки-мышки»._


	4. Человек из Сторибрука

      В каждом – даже самом маленьком, в три дома, – городишке есть бар, куда люди приходят, чтобы отпраздновать успех, залить горе, просто забыться… И чтобы вывалить первому встречному всю подноготную своих соседей.  
      Поэтому Эмма туда и отправилась.  
      Конечно, новое лицо сразу же привлекло внимание, но она тихонько примостилась в уголке с кружкой пива, ни на кого не смотрела – и вскоре перестала ощущать на себе любопытные взгляды. Что печально, к ней никто не подсаживался, а она очень рассчитывала разговорить местного забулдыгу насчет последних сплетен и интересующих ее людей. Можно было просто воспользоваться телефонным справочником и обойти все нужные адреса, но Эмма не любила действовать в лоб. Не с ее профессией.  
      – Привет! Что такая красотка забыла в этой дыре? – пьяно коверкая слова, спросил какой-то парень в кожаной куртке и, не дожидаясь ответа, плюхнулся рядом, со стуком ставя перед собой стакан с виски.  
      Эмма скосила глаза и обомлела. Около нее сидел Уэйн Бут по прозвищу Перекати-поле – самый знаменитый перевозчик дури на Западном побережье. Она узнала его, потому что когда-то его портрет с наградой в сотню кусков разослали всем незанятым киллерам страны. Эмму тогда это не заинтересовало, но она была уверена, что многие другие на предложение откликнулись.  
      – Что так смотришь, будто оживший труп увидела? – хмыкнул Бут и заговорщицки подмигнул. – Я же обещал, что все ответы получишь при личной встрече.  
      Эмма застыла столбом. Он? Это он послал письмо, перевернувшее ее жизнь? Сколько их было, этих переворотов… Иногда она переставала понимать, где верх, где низ.  
      – Как ты меня нашел? – прошипела Эмма, вцепляясь ногтями в его руку.  
      – Полегче, полегче, красотка! – громко возмутился Бут. – Если тебе так не терпится, пошли ко мне в номер! – и шепотом добавил: – Обними меня, пусть все выглядит естественно.  
      Это была разумная идея – предстоящий разговор был остро не предназначен для чужих ушей. И Эмма послушно повисла у него на шее, щедро размазывая по его щекам свою помаду.  
      В номере она, не отцепляясь от Бута, приставила к его животу нож.  
      – Кто тебя послал?  
      – Необязательно мне угрожать, детка.  
      Бут ловко вывернулся из ее захвата и перехватил нож. Некоторое время они стояли, покачиваясь, и молча старались завладеть оружием, наконец Эмма резко оттолкнула Бута от себя и выхватила пистолет. Но Бут, похоже, не впечатлился: он преспокойно уселся на диван, положил нож рядом и приглашающе похлопал по покрывалу.  
      – Садись, я не кусаюсь.  
      Эмма немного поразмыслила – и убрала пистолет обратно. Сев с независимым видом, она потянулась за ножом.  
      – Погоди суетиться, – остановил ее Бут, – и послушай меня. Как я нашел тебе – не столь важно.  
      – Для меня важно, – огрызнулась Эмма.  
      – Хорошо. Если я скажу, что никогда не терял тебя из виду с тех пор, как ты покинула приют, этого будет достаточно?  
      Эмма нахмурилась. При чем здесь приют? Видя ее недоумение, Бут вздохнул.  
      – Ты, конечно, слышала историю о том, как тебя нашли на обочине. Так вот, я был тем, кто тебя нашел. И в приют мы попали вместе. Потом я сбежал, а ты осталась, но я о тебе не забывал.  
      – А какое тебе дело до моего… ребенка, – глухо спросила Эмма, решив, что уложить свалившуюся на нее информацию она может и попозже.  
      – Дело в том, что я узнал, что здесь, в Сторибруке, живет мой отец, – после паузы начал рассказывать Бут. Эмма сразу уловила в его словах некую ложь, но она была незначительна. В главном он определенно не лгал. – Но к тому моменту, как я сюда приехал, он умер. Его разорил некий мистер Голд, владелец ломбарда. Он – негласный хозяин города, ему должна половина жителей. Мой отец тоже был из должников, и однажды Голд попросту забрал у него мастерскую и все инструменты в счет уплаты. Когда я раскопал это, то уже не смог остановиться. Голд вместе с мэром, Региной Миллс, проворачивают тут множество темных делишек. Они ненавидят друг друга, что ничуть не мешает им держать в страхе весь город. Вот так я и узнал твою историю: что ты была ранена, потеряла ребенка, потом бежала. А я-то голову ломал – куда ты вдруг пропала? А потом вернулась как ни в чем не бывало. – Бут неловко поерзал.  
      – Ты написал в письме, что мой ребенок жив, – сказала Эмма – и умолкла, ожидая ответа. Ей вдруг показалось, что сама ее жизнь находится сейчас в руках этого пройдохи.  
      Бут пожал плечами.  
      – Ну, я поспрашивал тут и там. Кто-то что-то видел, кто-то что-то слышал. Я написал тебе обо всех, кто был замешан. Одна из медсестер, которую пришлось крепко напоить, проболталась, что лично передала твоего сына санитарке Эшли Уилкс, и что это видела волонтер – тогда еще мисс Бланшард. А еще она сказала, что решение о том, кого оставлять, принимали примчавшаяся на всех парах мэр и приковылявший на своей дьяволовой ноге Голд. И знаешь, оставить они потребовали вовсе не тебя, крошка.  
      В комнате повисло молчание. Эмма не знала, что и думать. Почему-то она верила этому мужчине с дурацкой кличкой.  
      В конце концов, что мешает ей проверить все самой?


	5. Разборки в доме Ноланов

      Первой в мысленном списке Эммы значилась миссис Нолан.  
      Она целую вечность провела, прячась под окнами ее дома, ожидая сумерек. Идти днем – глупо: обязательно кто-нибудь из соседей тебя увидит и запомнит, идти ночью – еще глупее: шум наверняка привлечет внимание полиции. А так… все сидят по домам, смотрят телевизоры, и за киношными перестрелками не заметят, даже если по улице пройдет Годзилла.  
      Ноланы не отличались в этом смысле оригинальностью: вино, мягкий диван и слезливая мелодрама.  
      Эмма аккуратно вырезала кружок в стекле задней двери и вошла в кухню. План был прост: угрожать пистолетом, связать, все выяснить и уйти тем же путем, каким пришла.  
      Но все испортил мистер Нолан.  
      Вместо того чтобы сидеть смирно и дрожать – или хотя бы заслонить жену своим телом, – он заверещал, как заяц, и бросился на Эмму. Нет, мимо Эммы. Ее выстрел немного запоздал: Дэвид Нолан вынес заднюю дверь вчистую и бросился наутек.  
      Это было скверно. Конечно же, этот трус первым делом побежит в полицию, а значит, у нее совсем мало времени.  
      Эмма устало повернулась к оцепеневшей Мэри Маргарет и сняла балаклаву.  
      – Будешь кричать – убью, – сообщила она и сняла с плеча веревку.  
      Миссис Нолан оказалась весьма разговорчивой собеседницей – когда дело касалось того, что случилось в больнице. Она подробно рассказала о своем участии в заговоре, прерывая речь всхлипами и мольбами, но стоило Эмме спросить ее о роли во всем этом мистера Голда и мисс Миллс, как та словно воды в рот набрала.  
      Похоже, их она боялась сильнее, чем Эмму.  
      – Так и будешь упираться? – Эмма потерла лоб рукояткой ножа – чертова шерсть, чертова балаклава! – и вдруг, вспомнив письмо, выпалила наугад: – а как насчет бывшей миссис Нолан? Что ты знаешь о ней?  
      Она уже видела такие глаза – у людей, которым ты только что напомнила об их самой страшной тайне. Эмма даже испугалась, что учительница сейчас хлопнется в обморок – до того та побелела. Но так ничего и не ответила.  
      – Веришь – мне очень не хочется тебя пытать… – нехорошо усмехнулась Эмма, – но другого выхода я не вижу.  
      На сей раз Мэри Маргарет все же не выдержала. Глаза закатились, голова упала на грудь. Эмма отложила нож и похлопала ее по щекам. Безрезультатно.  
      – Уговорила. Схожу за водой. А ты никуда не уходи, – пробормотала Эмма себе под нос, выходя на кухню.  
      Она не успела даже достать из шкафчика стакан, как из гостиной донесся дикий грохот, за которым последовал звон разбитого стекла. Эмма ураганом ворвалась в комнату… Поздно.  
      Лишь белые занавески грустно махали вслед сбежавшей хозяйке, танцуя под порывами теплого весеннего ветерка.  
      – Твою мать! – с чувством выругалась Эмма.  
      Придется действовать шустрее – если даже в полиции каким-то чудом решат, будто мистер Нолан перебрал лишнего и бредит, появление миссис Нолан, украшенной многочисленными порезами, мигом убедит их в обратном.  
      Следующим номером в списке Эммы шла Эшли Хоппер.  
  
      Мэри Маргарет бежала по лесу так быстро, будто за ней гналась сама смерть. Впрочем, ей казалось, что так оно и было.  
      Дэвид, сволочь, после всего, что она сделала ради него! После всего, на что ей пришлось пойти, чтобы они могли быть вместе!  
      Женщина остановилась и в гневе пнула трухлявый пень, больно ушибив палец о нарост древесного гриба. Боль отрезвила ее.  
      Она огляделась.  
      Знакомые места остались позади – так далеко в лес она никогда не заходила – слишком красочными были байки шерифа, которые пересказывал ей муж. О волчьих стаях, о забредающих в округу кабанах…  
      Мэри Маргарет поежилась и обхватила себя руками. Тонкая домашняя кофта грела слабо, и весенний ветер с легкостью забирался под нее, чтобы пощекотать спину женщины своими холодными пальцами.  
      Беда была еще и в том, что Мэри Маргарет понятия не имела, куда идти. Она бежала, не разбирая дороги, и ничуть не удивилась бы, если бы оказалось, что она уже в Канаде.  
      Вдалеке она увидела слабо мерцающий огонек. Первая мысль была: «Бежать!» – но вряд ли эта почти забытая гостья из прошлого, Эмма Свон, стала бы преследовать ее в лесу, да еще под вечер. И Мэри Маргарет с радостью побежала на свет.  
      – Эй! – крикнула она. – Подождите! Не уходите! Я заблудилась!  
      Но когда она приблизилась, огонек пропал. Мэри Маргарет едва не расплакалась.  
      – Ну куда же вы делись? – в отчаянии повторяла она, оглядывая пустую поляну.  
      За спиной раздался шорох листвы. Женщина подпрыгнула от неожиданности и повернулась.  
      – Привет, – дружелюбно произнес Шляпник, выходя из-за дерева.  
      И щелкнул ножницами.  
  
      – Это настоящая фурия, говорю тебе! – Дэвид сидел в кресле и заливался виски. – Она напала на нас. Вдруг. Я еле сумел сбежать…  
      Регина с презрением рассматривала своего трясущегося любовника, который вот уже минут десять не мог прийти в себя. Нет, он не был ее ручным псом, как шериф, всего лишь запасным вариантом – в те дни, когда ей хотелось разнообразия, но сейчас ей почему-то стало противно, что она спала с этим ничтожеством.  
      – Ты узнал ее? – нехотя поинтересовалась она. Все-таки мэр города обязана быть в курсе всех событий.  
      Дэвид помотал головой.  
      – На ней была маска с прорезями – знаешь, как у грабителей.  
      – И почему же ты побежал ко мне, а не в полицию? – усмехнулась Регина. – Ждешь, что я переоденусь в костюм Супермена и пойду вызволять твою женушку?  
      – Я пошел… а в участке никого. И телефона у меня не было, – вяло оправдывался Дэвид. – И я подумал…  
      – Что ты подумал? – Регина хищно прищурилась. – Что я прячу шерифа под юбкой?  
      – Было бы неплохо.  
      В кабинет вошел Грэм. А следом за ним – Голд. Вот уж кого она меньше всего ожидала увидеть!  
      Регина поднялась из-за стола.  
      – Чем обязана?  
      – Только что поступило сообщение об убийстве. Эшли Хоппер. Ее дочь – единственная свидетельница – описала убийцу как высокую белую блондинку в красной кожаной куртке. Ранее эту женщину видели в баре, – сообщил Грэм.  
      – Красная куртка! – завопил Дэвид, размахивая стаканом и щедро орошая виски все вокруг. – На нашей грабительнице тоже была красная куртка. Господи, бедная моя Мэри!  
      И разрыдался.  
      – Еще одно нападение? – нахмурился Грэм и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Регину.  
      – Думаю, будет лучше, если вы отвезете мистера Нолана в участок и снимете показания, – мягко предложил Голд.  
      – Ну, и что вы думаете, мистер Голд? – спросила Регина, когда за шерифом и Дэвидом закрылась дверь.  
      – Думаю, что это наша старая знакомая, – отозвался тот, с осторожностью садясь в кресло и пристраивая больную ногу. – Светлые волосы, заявилась к Мэри Маргарет и Эшли, которые замешаны в ее деле… Да, думаю, это Эмма Свон.  
      – Черт, Голд, ты клялся и божился, что она не доставит нам неприятностей! – взвилась Регина. – Какого хрена ты связался с девкой с огнестрелом? Ясно же было, что она не библиотекарь.  
      – Не думаю, что от нее будут неприятности, – не повышая тона, ответил Голд. – Я позвоню своим людям, вы позвоните своим – и пусть они вместе ею займутся. Что она сможет им противопоставить?  
      – «Смит и Вессон», – горько сыронизировала Регина. – Но если ты так говоришь… Как считаешь, она знает, каким боком мы замешены в этом деле?  
      Голд покачал головой.  
      – Не знает – иначе бы давно была тут. Остальные – всего лишь мелкие сошки, которым заткнули рот деньгами, но она начала с них. Полагаю, она знает, что мы участвовали, но и только. Так что радуйся, что Эмма Свон пока не в курсе, что стало с ее сыном.


	6. Авария в лесу

**«Чтобы не быть голословным, я назову имя врача, который спас тебе жизнь. И он первый, кто видел твоего ребенка, кто держал его на руках. Они все могут молчать, бумаги давно подчищены и уничтожены, но чем больше ты будешь спрашивать, тем больше тебе откроется. Зайди в больницу Сторибрука и найди там доктора Вейла».**  
  
_Дэвид раздраженно выкручивает руль, борясь с заносом. Дождь зарядил с самого утра и, вместо того чтобы утихнуть к вечеру, превратился в настоящий ливень. Дворники не справляются со стекающими по ветровому стеклу потоками воды, и Дэвид уже потерял надежду что-либо разглядеть. Когда его заносит особенно круто, едва не развернув автомобиль поперек дороги, он решает придержать коней._  
       _Не хватало еще влететь в дерево или загреметь в кювет. Кругом лес, и найдут его, в лучшем случае, к утру. И велик шанс, что тогда ему будет уже все равно._  
 _И нет, он вовсе не бежит. Просто ему нужно немного времени, чтобы подумать. Чтобы определиться. Он поживет немного в Бостоне, а потом вернется и разберется с тем запутанным клубком лжи и противоречий, в который превратилась его жизнь._  
 _Эти размышления здорово поднимают боевой дух Дэвида. При свете молний он видит вдалеке указатель въезда и на радостях топит педаль в пол…_  
 _Он не успевает сообразить, что же такое желтое выметывается прямо перед капотом, а руки уже сами уводят машину от столкновения. Потом Дэвид понимает, что это был автомобиль, и что, задумавшись, он сейчас ехал по встречной полосе._  
 _Черт, как некстати сейчас авария! Придется задержаться, разбираться с пострадавшей стороной…_  
 _Дэвид вылезает из машины, проверяет, нет ли на ней царапин, и лишь потом оглядывается на едва не протараненный им автомобиль, что светит фарами из кювета. Желтый фольксваген. Дэвид пытается заглянуть внутрь сквозь сетку трещин на стекле – и отшатывается._  
 _Он видит кровь._  
 _Это серьезно. Гораздо серьезнее, чем он надеялся. И фигура на водительском месте неподвижна. Тут штрафом не отделаешься._  
 _Дэвид бросается обратно к своей машине, собираясь ехать дальше, будто ничего не было, но на полпути останавливается, точно громом пораженный. Самое позднее к утру разбитую машину найдут. И кто может поручиться, что они не свяжут эту аварию с его отсутствием? Не-ет, надо тихо вернуться домой и сделать вид, что ничего не было._  
 _И словно в воду глядит – почти у самой развилки, заметив вдалеке свет фар, Дэвид съезжает на обочину и заглушает мотор. Мимо него проносится машина шерифа. Подождав немного, Дэвид снова трогается, и уже на окраине города пропускает голосящую и мигающую карету неотложки._  
 _Много позже Дэвид узнает, что Грэм получил сообщение о перестрелке вблизи границы города, а потом нашел возле указателя девушку в разбитой машине. С огнестрельными ранениями. Беременную._  
 _Дэвид успокаивает свою совесть мыслью о том, что во всем виноваты пули. Это они прикончили малыша той несчастной, а вовсе не авария._  
  
      – Я не понимаю, о чем вы, – надменно бросил доктор и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
      – Не понимаете, значит? – хмыкнула Эмма. – А если так?  
      Доктор Вейл скосил глаза на упершееся ему в лоб дуло и сглотнул.  
      – Хорошо, что вам нужно?  
      – Мне нужно знать, что случилось с моим сыном после того, как его забрали. – Эмма отвела пистолет от лица мужчины.  
      В коридоре послышались чьи-то шаги. Эмма толкнула было доктора в направлении ближайшей подсобки, но тот покачал головой и, приложив палец к губам, показал на дверь аварийного выхода. Эмма пожала плечами: какая ей, в сущности, разница, где прятаться от посторонних глаз?  
      Почему-то Вейл привел ее в подвал. Но не это поразило Эмму. Оказывается, здесь было еще одно отделение: с постом медсестры, угрюмым санитаром – все, как положено.  
      Коротко кивнув медсестре, Вейл остановился перед одной из дверей.  
      В палате на койке лежала бледная светловолосая женщина. Похоже, она спала или была без сознания. Ее окружали многочисленные приборы, регистрирующие малейшие изменения в ее организме  
      – Знаете, кто это? – почему-то шепотом спросил Вейл. – Кэтрин Нолан.  
      – Первая жена Нолана? – в голове у Эммы снова закрутились строчки из письма. Так вот что имел в виду Бут!  
      – Да. – Доктор сел рядом со спящей, проверил ее пульс, хотя в том и не было необходимости. – Понимаете, когда молодчики Голда приволокли ее сюда, сам Голд сказал мне: выбирай – либо ты ее усыпляешь на время, либо мои люди сделают так, чтобы она уснула навсегда. Я ввел ее в медикаментозную кому, рассчитывал, что хватит и пары дней. Но ожидание затянулось на месяц, и когда я попробовал разбудить ее, то…  
      – …не смогли, – тихо закончила за него Эмма. – Значит, все это время она лежала тут? Но вам-то это зачем? Вы могли отказаться…  
      – Мистер Голд не из тех людей, которым принято отказывать, – с горечью заметил Вейл. – А я многое ему задолжал. А еще…  
      Он опустил взгляд, и Эмма невольно проследила глазами в том же направлении. Вейл держал Кэтрин за руку, ласково поглаживая ладонь большим пальцем.  
      – О, – только и сказала Эмма. Она встряхнулась, возвращая себя к более насущным проблемам. – Это очень грустная история, но какое отношение она имеет к моему ребенку?  
      – Самое прямое. Устранение Кэтрин – цена молчания Мэри Маргарет Бланшард. Голд нашел ключик к каждому. Какое-то время ребенок был у Эшли, потом приехал Голд и забрал его – я знаю об этом, потому что ходил к ней проверять состояние обоих детей, делать прививки и прочее. Так что если кто и знает, где ваш сын, то это Голд.  
      В молчании они покинули палату. Пока доктор возился с ключами, Эмма прошла дальше по коридору и заглянула в окошко соседней палаты. Там тоже была девушка, но не спящая. Хотя она так апатично сидела, глядя на заляпанное грязью окошко, что немногим отличалась от коматозницы.  
      – А это кто? – Эмма кивнула на дверь.  
      Вейл пожал плечами.  
      – Не знаю. Ее поместили здесь по распоряжению Регины Миллс, и у меня даже нет ключей.  
      – А у кого есть?  
      Вейл молча ткнул пальцем в сторону сестринского поста.


	7. Заброшенный колодец

      Провожая взглядом Изабеллу Френч, которая почти добралась до кромки леса – благо больница находилась на самой его границе – Эмма раздумывала о том, как ей подобраться к пресловутому мистеру Голду. Он не домохозяйка, не учительница и даже не нечистый на руку врач, а рыба посерьезнее. И не чурается криминала. Она тоже, конечно, не воздушные шарики продает… В конце концов, у нее есть неплохой козырь – медсестра не захотела портить себе жизнь сломанными пальцами на обеих руках (оказалось достаточно мизинца и безымянного на левой) и сдала мисс Миллс с потрохами. По ее словам, мэр держала девушку здесь в качестве тайного рычага воздействия на мистера Голда. «На дождливый день», как она выразилась. Каким образом дочка недавно найденного мертвым цветочника может быть связана с теневым хозяином города, медсестра понятия не имела. Но Эмме сейчас все сгодилось бы. Она послала Изабеллу в дом Джефферсона, велев сказать, что она – подруга Эммы, и надеялась, что тот будет достаточно адекватен, чтобы спрятать девушку у себя.  
      Внезапно все чувства Эммы разом завопили: «Опасность!» Она начала поворачиваться – и только поэтому удар в голову пришелся по касательной. Но и этого хватило, чтобы земля под ней закачалась. Уже выхватывая пистолет, Эмма поняла, что опоздала.  
      После второго удара асфальт резко приблизился.  
      Очнулась Эмма в воде, с заткнутым ртом, связанная по рукам и ногам и подвешенная на веревке. Она задергалась – и ударилась о стенку. Коллектор или колодец, догадалась Эмма и задрала голову. Далеко вверху виднелся клочок темного неба и несколько звезд, значит, ночь еще не кончилась. Значит, она была без сознания недолго.  
      Эмма прислушалась.  
      Гулко отражающийся от каменных стен плеск воды заглушал прочие звуки, и она постаралась не шевелиться. Наверху кто-то был – она слышала их голоса. Вот они приблизились, вниз ударил узкий луч света, и небо заслонили две головы. Их всего двое…  
      – Я не стану марать руки! – с истеричными нотками воскликнул один.  
      – Мне бы тоже не хотелось, – спокойно заметил второй. – Дождемся людей Голда, пусть они решают эту проблему.  
      И снова все стихло.  
      Эмма не стала терять времени даром, подтянула к груди связанные в запястьях руки и начала расстегивать куртку. Да, ее обыскали, забрали пистолет и нож, но это было еще не все. Во внутреннем кармане она всегда носила лезвие. Обычное бритвенное лезвие, каких теперь практически не выпускают. Его трудно заметить, даже если шарить руками по одежде – слишком гибкое и тонкое. Эта маленькая вещица не раз выручала Эмму в трудных ситуациях, а данную ситуацию сложно было назвать легкой.  
      Некоторое время спустя – Эмма уже успела избавиться от пут на руках и собиралась освободить ноги – наверху снова возникла голова. Пришлось спешно притворяться, что она все еще без сознания.  
      – Висишь? Ну и виси, – сказал мужчина. – Шериф, мать его, свалил, оставил меня сторожить – нашел, мать его, собаку! Самого дернула за поводок эта сучка Регина, он и побежал. Но ничего. Скоро сюда придут серьезные ребята, и ты пожалеешь, что приехала в Сторибрук. Что ты сделала с моей женой, сволочь?! – неожиданно заорал он.  
      Дэвид Нолан?  
      Черт.  
      Эмма еле дождалась, когда Нолан уберет башку, и принялась пилить узлы на ногах с удвоенной силой. Кто бы ни были эти «люди Голда», они точно не побоятся ее прирезать.  
      Выбраться из колодца по веревке было плевым делом.  
      Эмма выглянула наружу. Нолан сидел, прислонившись к дереву, стоявшему рядом с колодцем, и смотрел на тропинку. Не похоже было, что он вооружен. Эмма осторожно перевалилась через бортик и опустилась на траву с противоположной от дерева стороны. Некоторое время она колебалась, решая – сразу сбежать или сначала, на всякий случай, скрутить похитителя. То, что он не отличается храбростью, она уже догадалась. В конце концов осторожность перевесила. Эмма тихо вытянула из джинсов ремень и намотала его на руку, оставив пряжку свисать.  
      Нолан не заметил, как она подобралась.  
      Эмма надеялась, что хватит одного удара, чтобы его вырубить, но нет – Нолан взвизгнул и слепо кинулся на нее. Пришлось еще и в челюсть ему зарядить для верности.  
      – Тебя все равно найдут, – хрипло пообещал Нолан, пока она стягивала ему руки за спиной.  
      – Я сама их найду, – ответила Эмма и перевернула его набок. Что-то в лице мужчины показалось ей смутно знакомым. Она включила фонарик.  
  
_Боль._  
       _Она накатывает сразу, как только Эмма возвращается, пронизывает тело насквозь и собирается в животе, пульсируя там короткими толчками._  
 _Кто-то подходит к ней, заглядывает в машину. Эмма елозит непослушными, скользкими от крови пальцами по ремню безопасности. Она видит мужчину – должно быть, это водитель. Он едва не протаранил ее. Но сейчас это не главное. Пусть он поможет ей, пусть вытащит отсюда, где руль так вдавился в живот, что, кажется, вот-вот перерубит позвоночник._  
 _Но мужчина разворачивается и уходит._  
 _Оставляет ее одну._  
  
      – Ты! – выдохнула Эмма. – Это ты столкнул меня в кювет! И сбежал! Это из-за тебя… – она не могла продолжать – в горле встал комок.  
      Нолан смертельно побледнел и отвернулся. В ушах Эммы набатом забухала кровь.  
      – Это из-за тебя!  
      Она почти не соображала, что делает. Колодец – ведро – голова – держать, пока не перестанет трепыхаться…  
      Кажется, она вернула еще один долг.  
      С процентами.  
      Пришел черед мистера Голда.


	8. Ночная прогулка Шляпника

      Ночью в лесу совсем не страшно. Особенно, когда ты самое опасное существо в нем. Та женщина уже узнала это. Правда, она вряд ли кому-нибудь об этом расскажет.  
      Джефферсон рассмеялся и снова облизал лезвие ножниц.  
      Эмма, прекрасная Эмма-Освободительница прислала ему еще одну девушку, но ее трогать нельзя. Она тоже жертва Регины.  
      Сколько же их, жертв Злой Королевы?  
      И у нее огромная армия.  
      А Эмма совсем одна.  
      Джефферсон скользил по пустынным улицам, сливаясь с тенями.  
      Вот и дом мэра. Такой же темный и тихий, как и остальные. Королева спит и видит сны о мировом господстве. Или что там снится плохим людям? Они играют нечестно, и хорошим людям невольно приходится принимать правила игры.  
      А он, Джефферсон, плохой или хороший?  
      Он может быть любым.  
      Сегодня он немного побудет злом.  
      Во имя справедливости.  
      Пробраться в дом несложно.  
      Джефферсон прокрался по лестнице на второй этаж.  
      Регина не спала. В тонкой ночной рубашке она стояла возле окна. Она обернулась на скрип двери. Джефферсон тихонько рассмеялся, видя, как красивые черты искажает животный страх.  
      – Дж… Джефферсон, что ты тут делаешь? – Регина старалась говорить ровно, но он чуял ее ужас, будто воочию видел, как по ее спине течет тонкая струйка пота.  
      – Восстанавливаю равновесие, – улыбнулся он.  
      Стоит отдать Регине должное – она не растерялась. Метнув в него вазу, она схватила телефон и кинулась в ванную. Это задержит его, но ненадолго. Где-то здесь наверняка есть топор.  
      С топором в руке Джефферсон замер перед распахнутой дверью. Регина сбежала. Но она еще в доме, он был уверен в этом. Бедная плохая девочка, ей никогда не приходилось бывать жертвой. Он научит ее.  
      – Эй, выходи! Выходи, не бойся! – крикнул он, постукивая топором в стену коридора. – Я просто хочу преподать тебе урок.  
      Его внимание привлек шорох на лестнице. Регина все же решила уйти с вечеринки. Джефферсон кое-что вспомнил.  
      – Регина, где твой сын? Где твой маленький мальчик? Уверен, он тоже захочет с нами поиграть! – он засмеялся и принялся распахивать все двери на этаже.  
      – Не смей!  
      Он обернулся. В конце коридора стояла Регина, сжимая в руках большой кухонный нож.  
      – Не впутывай сюда Генри, – твердо сказала она, и Джефферсон не услышал страха.  
      Он отбросил топор, достал свои верные ножницы и приглашающе развел руки.  
      Когда лезвия вошли в мягкий живот Регины, Джефферсон даже удивился. Он никогда не думал, что это так легко – победить зло. Достаточно лишь ненадолго встать на его сторону. Он наклонился и взял из безвольно упавшей руки нож. Большой, опасный. Надо вернуть его на кухню, а то Генри может пораниться, когда проснется.  
      – Ни с места! Брось оружие! Руки вверх! Держи их так, чтобы я видел! И поворачивайся медленно! – закричали сзади.  
      Шериф Грэм.  
      Быстро он.  
      Что ж, придется еще некоторое время побыть плохим.


	9. Голд и я

      Ей не пришлось долго искать. Те двое, которых послали расправиться с ней, были беспечны и расслаблены. Еще бы! – они собирались убивать беспомощную связанную женщину. Для этого не нужно ни особой силы, ни особой смекалки. Ни мозгов.  
      Пока первый с удивлением разглядывал торчащий из его собственного брюха острый сук, другой хрипел и пытался вывернуться из полного нельсона. Отличный прием, который может освоить даже ребенок. И из которого невозможно вывернуться.  
      – Где Голд? – сквозь зубы прошипела Эмма прямо в ухо мужчине.  
      Тот безостановочно ругался и дергался. Возможно, он и не слышал вопроса. Эмма надавила чуть сильнее и повторила:  
      – Где Голд? И лучше тебе ответить, пока я не свернула тебе шею.  
      Мужчина еще побрыкался, но боль вынудила его сдаться.  
      – В хижине! Он в хижине! Там, дальше по тропинке, – прохрипел он.  
      – Вот и молодец, – похвалила его Эмма. – А теперь прости, но я не могу оставить тебя позади просто так. И связать мне тебя нечем.  
      Хрустнули шейные позвонки, и бандит обмяк.  
      Эмма обыскала трупы, нашла два пистолета, запасные обоймы и несколько ножей. Холодным оружием она пренебрегла, пистолеты засунула за пояс, обоймы рассовала по карманам. Теперь она была готова расстрелять весь этот проклятый город.  
      Голд действительно обнаружился в хижине: он сидел за столом лицом к двери и, увидев Эмму, не выказал ни капли изумления.  
      – Я ждал тебя, – улыбнулся он. – Ты, конечно, намерена выбить из меня правду о своем сыне, но это будет долго и вряд ли эффективно. Я хочу предложить тебе сделку. Присядь.  
      – Я слушаю, – Эмма опустилась на стул напротив.  
      – Ты слышала когда-нибудь о русской рулетке? – Эмма кивнула. – Так вот, я предлагаю немного изменить правила. Ты задаешь вопрос, получаешь ответ и стреляешься. Если удача на твоей стороне, уходишь с информацией, если нет – остаешься лежать тут с простреленной головой.  
      – Неплохая игра, – поразмыслив, ответила Эмма, – но если стреляться буду только я, это будет нечестно, верно? Поэтому ты тоже участвуешь.  
      – Любопытно, – Голд склонил голову набок и испытующе поглядел на нее, – но что же я буду спрашивать? Мне не о чем тебя спросить…  
      – Тогда я сама найду, что тебе рассказать.  
      Револьвер лежал на столе, в его чреве покоилась одна-единственная пуля. Они смотрели друг на друга, и молчание вырастало между ними стеклянной стеной.  
      – Выберем, кто первый? – произнес наконец Голд, доставая из нагрудного кармана серебряный доллар.  
      Эмма мотнула головой.  
      – Нет. Для меня твой ответ важнее. Поэтому я буду первой.  
      – Как скажешь, дорогуша, – Голд подтолкнул револьвер в ее сторону. – Тогда бери его, возьми в руку, приставь к виску…  
      – Спасибо, я сама знаю, что делать.  
      Эмма поморщилась, когда к виску прижалось холодное дуло, и вопросительно глянула на Голда. Тот вздохнул:  
      – Не так я себе это представлял, ну да ладно. Твой ребенок у Регины Миллс. Она усыновила его. Теперь стреляй.  
      Палец Эммы не дрожал, когда она нажимала на спусковой крючок – отчего-то она была уверена, что уйдет отсюда живой.  
      Сухой щелчок.  
      Она с облегчением положила револьвер на стол.  
      – Твоя очередь.  
      Голд с усмешкой протянул руку. Он тоже не боялся. А еще он ждал, что она ему скажет.  
      – Изабелла Френч жива, – выпалила Эмма, следя за реакцией Голда. О, реакция последовала незамедлительно!  
      – Ты врешь! – Лицо Голда пошло пятнами, рука с револьвером дрожала. – Кто подучил тебя?  
      – Я нашла Изабеллу Френч в подвале больницы, в специальной камере, куда ее засадила мэр. Я выпустила ее и спрятала в безопасном месте, – на этом моменте Эмма мысленно скрестила пальцы. – А теперь, зная все это, стреляй. Стреляй, пока я сама тебя не пристрелила!  
      Голд посмотрел на нее… так странно. Ласково. С грустью и сожалением.  
      И спустил курок.


	10. Лицом к лицу

      Над лесом забрезжил рассвет, когда Эмма добралась до своей машины, так и стоявшей на больничной парковке. Сев за руль, она первым делом посмотрела в зеркало – нельзя появляться перед сыном в таком виде. Эмма кое-как оттерла с лица брызги крови и ошметки мозгов, причесалась и попыталась отчистить одежду. Наконец, решив, что дальнейшие усилия бессмысленны, она завела мотор.  
      Дом Регины Миллс зиял распахнутой дверью. Сердце Эммы стукнуло где-то в животе, а потом неистово забилось в висках. Эта дверь…она была не к добру.  
      В холле было тихо и пусто. Эмма прошла по первому этажу, держа наготове пистолет, но никого не нашла.  
      – Эй! – позвала она на всякий случай.  
      Ответом ей был легкий шорох на втором этаже.  
      – Эй, кто здесь? – крикнула Эмма, буквально взлетев по лестнице.  
      Недалеко от верхней ступеньки навзничь лежал мужчина. Из его левой глазницы торчали ножницы. Эмма сглотнула. На поясе мужчины она заметила бляшку со звездой. Шериф.  
      Шорох повторился, и Эмма, крадучись, подошла к двум телам, лежавшим поодаль. Темноволосая женщина – очевидно, хозяйка дома – была, безусловно, мертва. А Джефферсон еще дышал. На его губах пузырилась розовая пена, грудь ходила ходуном, рубашка была залита кровью.  
      – Привет, – прошептал Джефферсон и улыбнулся, обнажая окровавленные зубы. – Я помогал тебе восстановить справедливость. Я бы сделал больше, но шериф мне помешал.  
      – Тише, успокойся, я вызову скорую. – Эмма расстегнула рубашку и нахмурилась при виде трех пулевых отверстий в груди Джефферсона. – Скажи мне, ты не видел сына Миллс?  
      – Генри – так его зовут, – ответил Джефферсон. – Его не надо убивать…  
      Эмма покачала головой.  
      – Он мой сын, Джефф. Понимаешь, я его нашла.  
      – Это хорошо… это так прекрасно… Хотя бы у твоей истории будет счастливый конец…  
      Джефферсон закашлялся. Эмма не знала, чем ему помочь. Она достала мобильный, но оказалось, что тот погиб в неравной схватке с колодезной водицей. В доме наверняка был телефон, но Джефферсон так крепко вцепился в ее руку, что Эмма не смогла расцепить его пальцы.  
      Вдруг Джефферсон притянул ее к себе и едва слышно шепнул на ухо:  
      – Я так рад, что ты приехала… – и перестал дышать.  
      Эмма поднялась, прикусив губу, чтобы не заплакать.  
      – Генри, Генри, где ты? – ласково позвала она и завертела головой.  
      Дверь в конце коридора приоткрылась, и из-за нее высунулась вихрастая темноволосая голова.  
      – Привет, – сказал мальчик и показался полностью. – А вот что вы играете? – спросил он, разглядывая тела на полу.  
      – Это была очень интересная игра, – сказала Эмма, подходя к Генри и закрывая от него обзор. – Но мы уже закончили, и теперь можем пойти и поесть мороженое. Хочешь мороженого, Генри?  
      – Ага. А ты кто? А мама Регина с нами поедет? – забросал ее вопросами мальчик, послушно сунув ладошку в ее руку.  
      – Нет, маленький, Регина устала от игр и прилегла отдохнуть. И я тоже твоя мама. Можно, я возьму тебя на руки?  
      Генри кивнул.  
      Только ощутив тепло доверчиво прижавшегося к ней маленького тела, Эмма поняла, что стала целой. Что дыра, образовавшаяся у нее в груди пять лет назад, наконец-то затянулась.  
      – А ты по правде моя мама? – спросил Генри.  
      – Да, солнышко мое, – ответила Эмма.


End file.
